Um amigo oculto Maroto
by Miss Pads
Summary: Um amigo oculto mais Marorto do que eles costumam ser, presentes em público, outros originias, outros bem caros, alguns criativos e muito mais, romance e diversão aqui venha ver JL SOp e ROp! Prsente de Natal![ One Shot :D ]


**Um amigo oculto maroto...**

Era uma tarde fria de domingo, fria e triste para aumentar a tristeza dela, era véspera de Natal, os amigos a deveriam estar procurando por causa do amigo oculto, mas estava mal e não sabia porque, estava na torre de astronomia mais uma vez, os olhos, castanhos bem esverdeados miravam o pôr do sol, por que fora para lá não sabia, por que agora ficar ali o dia inteiro também não, assistira o nascer do sol do mesmo dia naquela janela, como acordara tão cedo não sabia, não conseguia mais dormir, a angústia dentro dela a incomodava, estava tendo insônia, Sirius a fazia ter insônia, para variar a culpa era dele, a culpa era sempre dele, olhava para o sol, nem esse a alegrava mais, sozinha, na torre de astronomia, contemplando o pôr do sol, virara de vez uma autista, Sentia vontade de chorar, pegara uma mecha do cabelos castanhos bem cacheado e começava a mexer nela, a primeira vez que ela, Rachel Emilly Potter Davis, se sentia verdadeiramente triste, um vazio reinava em seu peito não sabia por que, sentia vontade de se perder num mundo só seu, se sentir assim era Excelente, ainda mais na véspera de Natal, não conseguia esboçar um sorriso nem da sua situação, triste, depressiva, sozinha, olhando o pôr do sol, na véspera de Natal era decididamente maravilhoso e estar assim por causa de um cara babaca que queria ser criança para sempre? Se sentia quente por fora, o suéter moletom era ótimo, branco e vermelho, a calça jeans habitual e os cabelos presos no rabo de cavalo que quase sempre, mas por dentro nunca havia se sentido tão fria, sabia que a única pessoa que derreteria essa frieza, era ele, o mesmo que havia tirado aquele brilho de felicidade, procurou meter as mãos no bolso da calça achou algo lá, um papel, a carta de Anne, devia ter lido aquela carta milhões de vezes tentando se alegrar, recebera-a ontem e nada, só mais um aperto no coração, resolveu ler de novo.

"Maninha,

As coisas aqui fora não estão fáceis. Ataques, mortes, feridos, guerra... É tudo muito terrível. Aqui no St. Mungus não pára de chegar gente. E eu estou fazendo estágio numa das Alas que tem mais ferido. É terrível... É muito sofrimento. Pessoas chorando, gritando... Não sei até quando vou agüentar. E agora, que o meu namorado, sabe o David, foi embora... Eu estou tão sozinha. Ele foi fazer um trabalho no Brasil, não volta tão cedo. Eu estou com medo.

Mas eu não deveria estar te preocupando. Você está bem aí, e eu fico te contando essas coisas...

Bom, acho que você está bem né? o Sirius está te cansando né com essa falta de " maturidade " ai Rach, vocês estão nessa de ficar há ERAS! Na época que eu estudava aí vocês ja iam e vinham, acho que virou costume pro Sirius, eu sei que você quer algo mais e tal, mas agora deve ser meio complicado para ele entender isso certo?

Mas pulando e não tanto de assunto, como vão Lily e James? Gritando um com o outro ainda? Ele ja admitiu que ama ela de verdade e que ela não é só um desafio, ela ja admitiu que não odeia ele e que é simples drama? E o Remitcho e a Cele? Vão bem? Juntos ainda com certeza? Nhaa todo mundo com um par romântico e o David no Brasil, saudade do meu namorado, isso é tão triste! E para completar feridos e mais feridos!

Mana agora tenho que ir. Estou escrevendo no horário de trabalho e acabou de chegar um caso grave aqui...

Te amo muito, da sua prima que é sua irmã!

Anne."

Nada, só mais angústia, saber que a prima que sempre a tratara como uma irmãzinha estava sozinha, trabalhando como uma condenada por causa de um certo idiota chamado Voldemort, tanta coisa em que se preocupar e ela angustiada por que Sirius só queria saber de dar uns amassos e mais nada, sinceramente, se ele quisesse ser idiota que ele fosse, mas ela não seria mais, sabia que ele tinha a tirado na bodega do amigo oculto, mas será que ele compraria alguma coisa importante?

Se pegou pensando nas últimas vezes que eles brigaram, pensar que sempre era por culpa dele querer avançar o sinal que já não estava nem mais amarela, já estava vermelhíssimo, perdera as contas de quantas vezes Sirius a envolvera tanto ao ponto de ela só acordar do transe quando ele já estava quase arrancando a parte de baixo da roupa dela, perdeu o número de vezes que sabia que ela estava na mão dele e ele deixou pra depois, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes gritara que não era desse jeito que Padfoot conseguiria ir pra cama com ela não seria assim e não seria tão fácil assim, lembrava principalmente da última vez que ele viera pedir desculpa.

" Tinha sido uma semana antes, no horário que ela e Sirius deveriam estar assistindo a aula de poções, coitado de Slughorn que achava ela boa aluna e inoscente, como ele era ingênuo, ela acabara de sair da sala precisa, estava lá com ele mais uma vez, o cabelo devia estar do tamanho da juba do leão de Gryffindor, a roupa, extremamente bagunçada, a saia amassada ao extremo, a gravata jogada nos ombros, o suéter preto amarrado na cintura, a blusa branca de botões com os dois primeiros botões abertos revelando um sutiã branco de renda, exatamente o que Sirius estava tentando abrir momentos antes, seus passos ecoavam firmemente no chão de pedra do castelo, só queria chegar na sala comunal, ver a cara de raiva da ruivinha, e ouvir aquela voz de manitora dela perguntando " De novo? " com aquele olhar inquisidor, enquanto ela sentava ao lado de Cele, a baixinha olhando pra ela com aquele sorriso maroto, a perguntaria se dessa vez tinha sido, para ouvir ela responder não, mas dessa vez ela nunca chegara a sala comunal, pode ouvir a porta sendo batida atrás dela, e passos mais altos que o seu no corredor.

- Rach, Ray me espera. - Pode ouvir Sirius gritar.

Não parou, sentiu ele acelerar o passo, não andou mais rápido nem nada, continuou andando praticamente esperando, sentiu aquela mão bastante conhecida em contato com a sua pele mais uma vez, o fogo que acendia nela sempre que ele a tocava voltou a se pronunciar.

- Oh mulher dá pra esperar? - Disse Sirius segurando a mão dele com força a fazendo a parar e encarar ele.

- Não ok? Dá licença Padfoot, eu estou tentando ir pra sala comunal! - Ela disse se soltando dele, mero engano, logo se viu encostada na parede, digamos que não é uma situação agradável ficar exatamente, entre a parede e o cara mais gostoso do colégio da sua época, sendo que você acabou de brigar com esse cara. Que raiva! Ela pensava para si mesma, tinha raiva, o controle que Sirius tinha sobre ela, só Sirius tinha sobre ela e ele sabia que o tinha sobre ela e usava a abusava disso, as duas mãos dele estavam do lado de seu pescoço, ele estava meio curvado, ficando ainda um pouco mais alto que ela, os olhos cinzentos cravados, nos orbes castanho-esverdeados dela, não tinham como ele olhar para os olhos de Rach sem ter um relance de James ali, eles eram muito iguais cacete, ela tinha o rosto meio rígido, meio tranqüilo e meio dizendo a ele que ele era um idiota, conhecia bem essa cara, nossa, como conhecia, devia ver ela pelo menos uma vez por semana, sabia que era um ser errado, não havia nem pedido Rach em namoro e já queria tomar posse dela, afinal a escola inteira sabia que ela era sua e que ele era dela, mas ela parecia querer algo mais, mas ele teimava em pensar que isso não era necessário! Mulheres! Vai entender, mal sabia ele que ela tinha o mesmo pensamento sobre os homens, sorriu maroto para ela, ela ficava linda zangada, ela sabia que ele achava isso e ficava zangada do mesmo jeito, e ficava mais zangada ainda com ele sorrindo Maroto, por que isso só aumentava a vontade dela agarrar ele.

- Você não vai embora desse jeito e me deixar pedindo desculpas para o vento né? - Ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos dela, estava quase na hora de apelar para a cara de cachorrinho sem dona, esse sim truque mestre e infalível.

- Tenho certeza que os quadros adorariam ouvir você tagarelando suas desculpas! - Ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Ai Rach, não seja tão má assim comigo, eu sou apenas uma pobre alma abandona, implorando por carinho e pedindo desculpas para a minha garota. - Ele disse quase na hora mesmo.

- Sua garota? Que direito você tem de me chamar de sua garota! Ah Pads, quer saber peça desculpas logo que eu te desculpo logo e paro de perder meu tempo tá bom? - Ela disse revirando os olhos e descruzando os braços.

- Poxa Ray. - Ele disse Fazendo " A CARA DE CACHORRO ABANDONADO, MENOSPRESADO PELO MUNDO E ODIADO POR TODOS. "

Ela esboçou um sorriso maroto e cruzou os braços novamente.

- Sirius, você é um grande idiota você sabe disso né? - Ela perguntou.

- Mas eu sou seu idiota favorito né? - Ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

Ela sorriu, mas uma vez já descontraída.

- Sempre Padfoot, sempre. - Respondeu assim e sentiu os lábios do Maroto sobre os seus de novo. "

Poderia dizer zilhões de vezes que tinha cansado, mas ele mandava e desmandava nela a hora que quisesse, se tinha uma coisa que controlava o ser dela por completo era a carinha de Sirius, ninguém mais sabia fazer igual, existiam várias imitações legais ( essa é prum amigo meu que imita, fica legal, mas não é a mesma! ) a de James mesmo ficava linda, mas a de Sirius era incomparável, ele era o melhor, como era em muita coisa, cansava de lembrar das vezes que eles iam e vinham, porque que não podiam ir e ficar de uma vez só, Sirius era seu bebezão, seria uma criança para sempre, conseguia imaginar ela com Sirius daqui a uns sete oito anos, dois filhos no mundo e um pra vir, Sirius se transformando em cachorro para brincar com as crianças, mas isso não aconteceria se o Maroto não tomasse vergonha na cara e a pedisse em namoro logo, andava até um tanto triste esses dias era perceptível por causa disso.

Ouviu a porta de a torre ser aberta, não precisava nem olhar para trás, seu coração havia disparado, já sabia quem era aquele barulho ao andar, aquele perfume que invadira a sala no momento que a pessoa pôs os pés na sala, aquela reviravolta gostosa no estômago, sabia quem era, óbvio que sabia quem era, podiam dar um tira na cabeça dela se não fosse Sirius, não esperou muito e ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- hi there my love. - A voz dele era mais que música, era torturantemente maravilhosa, nada que a fizesse sentir melhor.

- hey pads... - ela respondeu num sussurro baixinho, deu espaço para que ele sentasse se quisesse do lado dele encostado na parede da janela em que eles estavam sentados.

- Você não tá bem né? - Ele perguntou a preocupação evidente no tom da voz dele, mostrava que era sincero de dentro que ele realmente se preocupava com ele.

- Nem um pouco. - Ela dizia o olhar tristemente vazio vidrado no dele, as lágrimas caindo lhe dos olhos.

- De qualquer forma você sabe que eu to aqui né? - Ele dizia com uma certeza que ela nunca tinha escutado ele falar antes, o sentiu limpar suas lágrimas, tentou esboçar um sorriso fraco, nunca soube se conseguiu.

- Eu sei disso, sempre soube pads. - Ela diz calmamente.

Ele chega bem perto dela e faz com que ela deite com a cabeça em seu colo, e começa a acariciar o cabelo dela, ele nesse momento só queria protegê-la, sentiu que aos poucos ela ia adormecendo.

- Brigada Si. - Foram as ultimas coisas que ele pode a ouvir dizer para responder.

- De nada meu anjo. - E sentir que ela adormecera em seu colo.

- Te amo Ray. - Ele disse com ela adormecida, mas do mesmo jeito jurou ter escutado ouvir ela respondendo, "também te amo Pads", notou algo nas pequenas mãos dele e procurou ver o que era, uma carta de Anne, saudade da doida da Anne era o que não faltava em Sirius, todos sentiam falta de Anne e suas doideiras, Anne Potter era prima de Rach e de James, quem visse Rach e Anne na rua diriam que elas eram gêmeas, afinal as duas eram idênticas, só que Anne era na verdade dois anos mais velha, e um tanto mais tímida, leu a carta, pois então levou um chute no estômago, então Rach estava cansada desse vai e volta dele, novidade, disso ele já sabia, mas o que fazer? Não sabia, não podia pedir ela em namoro de um jeito qualquer simplesmente pedir, aí ela acharia que ela era qualquer, mas Rach era a ÚNICA que nunca seria qualquer para ele, resolveu sair dali com ela, não queria ficar na torre de astronomia e começava a esfriar mais ainda lá em cima, levando ela no colo pegando umas passagens aqui e ali em menos de um minuto estava no salão comunal, vazio naquela hora, já não havia quase ninguém em Hogwarts, na hora que já era, 21:30 todos estariam lá embaixo na ceia de Natal, esse todos deviam contar os Marotos as meninas, mais uns dois Gryffindors, uns três Slytherins, quatro Ravenclaws e uma Huffle puff, era pro jantar que ele estava indo quando resolveu procurar pela moreninha, além de que todos queriam saber onde ela estava afinal sem um não haveria amigo oculto, ela não tinha tomado café, não tinha almoçado e não aparecera agora, achou ela logo e agora estava levando-a para o dormitório, paralisou a escada e entrou no dormitório das meninas, Lily ainda se encontrava lá.

- Achou ela? - A ruivinha perguntou pra ele, Sirius tinha ido atrás dela para buscá-la para o amigo oculto.

- Digamos que não foi difícil. - É realmente com o mapa do Maroto não era difícil achar ninguém.

- A deixe dormindo, ela não tem dormido muito ultimamente. - Disse Lily e se levantou da cama. - Vamos descendo que os outros devem estar esperando agente, agente faz o amigo oculto depois da Ceia.

- Quer dizer o James deve estar te esperando né ruivinha? - Ele perguntou e viu somente ela revirar os olhos enquanto desciam as escadas. - Mas porque não dar uma chance a ela hoje hein Lily? É véspera de Natal! Vamos entre no clima, não custa nada o Prongs é um cara legal! E além do mais eu sei que você tirou ele!

- Então porque não fica com ele você? - Lily perguntou no que viu Sirius fechar a cara. - Brincadeira! Mas eu não sabia que você gostava tanto do Natal assim Sirius e como você descobriu que eu tirei o Potter?

- Tenho meu meios cara Evans, mas nunca parei para pensar muito em feriados e coisinhas natalinas, todo dia é um feriado quando você se é Sirius Micheal Black, mas veja pelo lado bom ruivinha, você já gosta do Prongs, ele já gosta de você, o espírito de Natal só aproxima as pessoas então por que não aproximar você e meu caro James? - Ele disse sorrindo Maroto para ela.

- Porque o Papai Noel só tem espírito o suficiente para um casal, e esse natal o casal é você e a Rach. - Lily disse singelamente e ele lhe sorriu, com isso ele não discordaria, mas que um dia ele juntava a ruiva e o veado ele juntava, sorriu malandro mais uma vez se James o pegasse chamando-o de veado em pensamente só queria imaginar os gritos que eclodiriam em sua cabeça. É CERVO PADFOOT! CERVO!

- Eu queria fazer uma coisa especial pra ela, não queria pedir pra ela namorar comigo de qualquer jeito, e ainda mais que é presente eu tirei ela no amigo oculto sabe? Queria fazer algo que eu nunca fiz, algo único. - Ele disse vagamente.

- Sei lá Sirius, recite um poema, cante uma música, faça um monólogo de Shakespeare... - Lily começou tendo idéias.

- Pera aí o que você disse?- Ele perguntou os olhos arregalados como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o mundo.

- Recite um poema?

- Não, depois disso!

- Faça um monólogo de Shakespeare? - Ela tentou de novo.

- Nããããão, de quem mesmo! Mas isso não importa antes disso, entre o poema e esse tal Shekaspare.

- Shakespeare Sirius!

- O que for mas o que você disse!

- Ahh, a parte do cante uma música?

- Isso! Isso Lily, você é um gênio! - Ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela. - Eu te amo ruivinha! - Ele disse e saiu correndo

- Então é né? - Ela disse dando de ombros e virando para trás dando de cara com James.

- Que susto Potter!

- Nossa eu não sabia que era tão feio assim para você.

- Você não é! Quer dizer, mas a que droga, eu só tomei um susto com você aí atrás pronto!

- Sei tá bom, mas é que eu ouvi o Sirius com você aqui.

- Ele estava aqui só que acaba de sair correndo, então sinto Potter você acabou de perder a chance de falar com seu amiguinho, agora se me dá licença eu preciso ir para o Salão principal.

Rach acordou, sentiu-se numa coisa fofa, se revirou nela, abriu os olhos, estava no dormitório, tinha dormido no colo de Sirius, ele tinha a levado até ali, ele estava diferente, se preocupando, será que era mesmo verdade o que lily tinha dito? Que Rach havia verdadeiramente laçado o Maroto, levantou da cama, olhou em volta, ninguém dormindo, olhou para o espelho, realmente precisava se ajeitar, um pouco de maquiagem, trocou a calça por uma saia, e soltou os cabelos, realmente, essa era a Rachel Davis que todos conheciam.

Desceu e não encontrou ninguém na sala comunal, resolveu continuar andando, ninguém nos corredores, tudo vazio, resolveu seguir para o Salão Principal, começou a ouvir vozes do salão e via algumas pessoas indo para lá aos cochichos, foi descendo de fininho e pode ouvir vozes de dentro do salão.

- Por favor, Tio Dumbie, você tem que me deixar fazer isso, é muito importante para mim, e para ela, o futuro da minha vida amorosa depende disso, eu preciso arranjar um presente afinal, vamos use de seu espírito natalino meu bom velho? – Era a voz de Sirius, ela não ouvia direito, mas parecia que ele pedia alguma coisa para Dumbledore. Abriu a porta de fininho e entrou no salão principal, nada demais, tudo a mesma coisa menos as pessoas que a encaravam, mas Sirius parecia que não enxergava todos e nem olhava para trás para vê-la, estava começando a estranhar todos esses olhares, quando viu James indo em direção a Sirius e puxar a camisa dele, imediatamente pode ver o Maroto olhando diretamente para ela.

- Desculpe meu velho, mas vai acontecer de qualquer jeito. – Sirius sorriu Maroto para Dumbledore que simplesmente sorriu assentindo.

Viu Sirius começar a andar em sua direção, até que ele parou na sua frente.

- Isso não foi preparado, é coisa de última hora, idéia da ruivinha, e meu presente de natal pra você, o seu presente de amigo oculto e além uma forma de mostrar que você é sim, minha garota. – Ele disse e se afastou, subiu na mesa e apontou a Remus e Cele que estavam juntos e abraçados em frente a uma mesa de som trouxa.

Rach olhou para eles, juntos abraçados até para trabalhar, nunca veria casal mais fofo no mundo que Moony e a baixinha, Cele tinha um sorriso Maroto no rosto, era a réplica quase idêntica de Sirius aquela garota, tirando os olhos que eram azuis, e o temperamento, Cele era bem Marota, mas nada exageradamente exagerado.

Virou seus olhos para James e Lily, James ainda mirava a ruiva esperançosamente, essa que lhe mandava olhares raros de vez em quando, era óbvio que Lily também se sentia atraída pelo Maroto.

- Eu já disse que isso não foi ensaiado, mas continua sendo seu presente de Natal. – Sirius disse lá de cima da mesa. – Bom isso aqui na verdade é um amigo oculto entre os Marotos e as três maiores beldades da escola, então perdoe me por começar em frente a todo mundo, mas eu queria algo original, a minha amigo oculta, é a garota que vale mais que o mundo para mim, a morena que povoa os meus sonhos mais pervertidos, é aquela que me alegra com um só sorriso e que me entristece com uma só lágrima, Rach você sabe que é você então let's hit it boys! – Assim que Padfoot disse isso começou a tocar uma música, uma música que ela conhecia.

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know **

**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it's love (love) **

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing**

**'bout love **

**ooh**

**Come on, come on **

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on **

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on **

**Cause everybody's after love**

Olhava para ela, ela parecia feliz, cantava junto, será que ele cantava bem? Devia cantar, afinal tudo que ele fazia ele fazia maravilhosamente bem, hehehehe, afinal ele era Sirius Black, mas para ela tinha que ser mais que Bem tinha que ser PERFEITO!

Ele estava mesmo cantando para ela? Ta certo que a escola não estava lotada, quem se importava? Ele estava cantando para ela, se sentia literalmente uma boba feliz, a música era linda, o dia era lindo não era todo dia que era véspera de Natal, e não era todo dia que recebia-se de presente de um amigo oculto uma música cantada por Sirius Black.

**So I said I'm a snowball running **

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **

**Melting under blue skies **

**Belting out sunlight **

**Shimmering love **

**Well baby I surrender **

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it **

**But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning **

**Mean we're never alone, **

**Never alone, no, no **

**Come on, Come on**

**Move a little closer **

**Come on, Come on**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Come on, Come on **

**Settle down inside my love.**

Via que todos os casais além do pessoal do amigo oculto curtiam a musica, era boa demais, ele se animava e sentia mais vontade de dançar, começou a tentar improvisar uma dancinha, arrancando risadas e aplausos de todo mundo.

Até Lily resolvera ceder alguns pontos e rodopiava com James pelo salão! E ela dissera que Papai Noel só tinha espírito para um casal, o homem era grande ele agüentava o tranco!

**Come on, come on **

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on **

**We were once**

**Upon a time in love **

**We are accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love (x8) **

**Accidentally **

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**Accidentally (X 2) **

**Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on **

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on **

**Just get yourself inside her **

**Love ...I'm in love **

Ele se sentiu tentado e na parte do jump a litlle higher ele começou a pular e fazer movimentos banalmente engraçados, não era todo dia que você via Sirius Black fazendo palhaçadas românticas não era todo dia mesmo! Começou a rodar na parte de spin a little tighter, e quando estava acabando de cantar e pulou da mesa numa típica atitude de rock star e começou a correr em direção a Rach, foi escorregando daquela forma de joelhos até os pés dela e foi se levantando aos poucos bem na parte do Love I'm in looooooooove.

- Feliz Natal Ray, mas aí acho que foi um presente bem Sirius Black. – Ele disse para ela respirando fundo. – Mas e aí acho que agora você é minha garota, certo?

Ela sorriu Marota e roubou um demorado beijo dele.

- Eu sempre fui sua garota Sirius, e você sempre soube disso! – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto as poucas pessoas que se encontravam no salão aplaudiam.

- Isso significa que vamos presenciar vocês dois se agarrando em nosso salão mais freqüentemente certo Sr. Black e Srta. Davis? – Disse Dumbledore com o ar de severidade divertida, no que Rach sorriu de leve, um pouco corada e Sirius sorriu Maroto.

- Pode ter certeza meu velho! – Disse Sirius piscando marotamente para Dumbledore.

- Acho que agora vamos para o salão comunal certo, o amigo oculto ainda não aconteceu certo? – Disse Cele chegando arrastando Remus pela mão.

- Opa! Eu não recebi eu presente ainda, já entreguei ele bem entregado e não recebi nada em troca...

- Coma NADA? Eu sou NADA agora? – Perguntou Rach.

- Sabia que te zangaria. – Ele respondeu sorrindo Maroto.

- Você é continua sendo um idiota Pads! – Ela disse dando um cascudo nele.

- Ai! Mas aposto que continuo sendo seu idiota favorito! – Ele respondeu aquele sorriso jovial no rosto e recebeu o mesmo sorriso em resposta.

- Cadê o Prongs e a Lils? – Perguntou Rach.

- James tentou beijar Lily, ela não quis, e saiu emburrada daqui, James foi atrás para pedir desculpas, mas que a Lily queria o beijo bem lá no fundo ela queria! – Respondeu Cele.

- Devem estar lá na sala comunal, então acho que podemos ir pessoal. – Disse Moony.

Os quatro então se dirigiram ao salão comunal, ao entrarem encontram a Lily sentada emburrada de um lado de um sofá e James meio emburrado mas olhando para ela esperançosamente do outro lado do sofá.

- Alguém dá pra pedir pra ela me perdoar? – Disse James quase exasperado.

- Alguém da para pedir pra ele parar de encher o saco? – Reclamou Lily cruzando os braços.

- Escutem você dois não venham estragando nosso Natal não, ok? – Começou Cele. – Vocês vão se desculpar, porque James você não devia ter agarrado a Lils, e Lily, não me venha dizer que você não queria, porque você queria SIM! – Terminou a baixinha, decididamente se tinha alguém com moral no meio dos seis esse alguém era Cele, a mãezona divertida do grupo, parecia uma mãe marota cuidando dos seus diabinhos.

- Sim mamãe! – Respondia James imediatamente.

- Mas eu não... Ahhh tá bom né! – Lily disse descruzando os braços.

- Vamos começar o Amigo oculto então? – Disse Remus chegando por trás da namorada e abraçando a cintura dela. – Te amo baixinha. – Ele disse beijando a bochecha dela de leve.

- Também te amo Rem! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Ohh... Casal ternura aí, vamos começar ou não? Aliás recomeçar afinal, eu já comecei! – Sirius disse sentando numa poltrona, Rach sentada em seu colo.

- É a vez da Rach. – Disse Prongs.

- Ah gente pera aí eu não to com o presente aqui. – Disse Rachel.

- Nem eu. – Afirmou Lily.

- Eu também não! – Disse James.

- Somos quatro. – Continuou Remus.

- Na verdade cinco! – Se pronunciou Cele por último.

- Nem olhem para mim eu já entreguei o meu! – Complementou Sirius. – E afinal vocês são bruxos para quê? Convoquem ué? – Ele deu a brilhante idéia da solução.

- Quem diria que na cabeça oca do Padfoot habitavam boas idéias? – Disse James convocando o presente dele.

Quando cada um havia convocado seu presente, eles estavam prontos.

- Bom acho que a vez é da Rach certo? – Perguntou Remus.

- Com os trouxas é assim pelo menos, vai quem foi o último a ganhar presente. – Respondeu Lily.

- Que seja eu então! – Rach disse se levantando e se pondo no meio deles. – Bom acho que no nosso grandíssimo amigo oculto, de exagerado número de pessoas, acho que todo mundo acabou descobrindo quem tirou quem, ooooou não, bem a pessoa que eu tirei, eu conheço faz um bom tempo, não é a pessoa que eu conheço faz mais tempo, mas faz um tempo legal, eu acho que gostei dessa pessoa logo de cara, primeiro por ser tão parecida comigo e tão diferente de mim ao mesmo tempo e por ser a minha primeira, única e eterna baixinha favorita. – Rach disse sorrindo e finalizou olhando para Cele, no que a amiga sorriu e se levantou, dando um abraço em Rach.

- Te amo baixinha. – Rach disse apertando Cele no abraço.

- Também te amo minha doida. – Cele disse se sentindo apertadinha e rindo de leve, assim que se soltaram ela pegou o presente da mão de Rach.

- Vamos abra! – Disse James.

- É isso aí, agente quer ver Ce! – Completou Lily.

Cele começou a abrir o embrulho e viu o que tinha dentro, um desenho que mais parecia uma foto, dela e de Moony, em baixo de um pomar, Remus encostado na arvora e ela com a cabeça deitada no colo dele, ele lhe dava algo que parecia uma frutinha e sorria lindamente, ela tinha uma expressão serena, a boa aberta esperando a tal frutinha, era perto do lago, dava para ver o começo desse, era um desenho perfeito, estupidamente lindo, as sombras tudo, parecia exatamente uma foto em preto e branco, numa moldura também em preto e branco a parte mais perto do desenho branca e em volta dessa preto, um presente simples e comum, mas divinamente lindo e único.

- Perfeito Rach, um dos seus melhores eu garanto! – Cele disse sorrindo, leves lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você merece Ce! – Rach disse sorrindo e sentando no colo de Sirius novamente.

- Bom acho que é minha vez né? – Cele disse sorrindo.

- Anda logo Cele, eu quero ver quem me tirou logo! – Disse James.

Cele sorriu, e começou a sua vez.

- Bom tem poucas coisas, na verdade pouquíssimas que eu posso falar sem vocês saberem de cara, a pessoa que eu tirei, é minha amiga acho que desde que agente se conheceu no expresso, veio a me ajudar em muitas coisas da minha vida, principalmente a encontrar aquele ser ali. – Ela disse e apontou para Remus. – ah o que falar Merlin, bom é uma pessoa extremamente estressada, descontrolada, e que a palavra favorita dela, pelo menos a que ela mais gosta de gritar é definitivamente Potter! – Ela disse terminando num sorriso Maroto. – Levanta-se desse sofá Lily Evans e venha receber seu presente! – Cele disse cruzando os braços.

- Nhaaa! – Disse Lily levantando e abraçando a amiga. – Te amo Cele!

- Também te amo Lils, mas olha abre, sei que você vai gostar. – Disse Cele sorrindo.

Lily abriu o presente que tinha forma de vinil. Soltou um grito de excitação, era o vinil de Beatles for sale, ela catava esse vinil a eras e nunca encontrar em lugar nenhum.

- Maaaas, como? – Lily perguntou os olhinhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Cada Black com seu maio Lily! Cada Black com seu meio! – Disse Cele sorrindo marota e piscando para Sirius. – Mas vamos logo é sua vez.

- Bom ahh, a minha posso dizer que foi a mais difícil! – Disse Lily começando a tomar a sua vez. – Eu não só sabia o que dar para a pessoa, como não conhecia a pessoa direito, quer dizer não conheço ainda, pois a pessoa continua sendo idiota, arrogante e prepotente, apesar de ter mostrado alguns lados bons, me fez rir nesse meio tempo antes do amigo oculto, ficou acordado até tarde comigo enquanto os outros dormiam, ele teve a cara de pau de tentar me beijar não uma, mas já 37 vezes esse ano, as 22 que conseguiu levou tapas na cara, bom ah, Potter eu não sabia o que comprar para você, mas até eu achei isso legal, então toma. – Ela disse estendendo o presente.

James estava sentado com a cara mais feliz do mundo no sofá, Lily tinha falado mal dele, mas nem tão mal assim era um grande avanço.

- Não se preocupe Lily, não é isso que eu quero ganhar de você mesmo! – James disse se levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha dela e abraçando a ruivinha sentindo ela passar os braços em volta dele também. – Mas tenho certeza que vou adorar. – Ele disse sorrindo o sorriso que sabia que ela amava. – Te amo ruiva!

- Eu sei. – Ela disse de uma forma como que entendesse que o que ele sentia era de verdade e sorriu se dirigindo ao sofá.

James abriu a pequena caixinha, e pegou a tempo de não deixar fugir um pequeno pomo de ouro com um efeito diferente nas asas, elas batiam rapidamente, mas não pareciam ser prateadas e sim verdes, pode ver o pomo parar em sua mão e constatou que as asas eram verdadeiramente.

- Uma pepita de esmeralda foi derretida para fazer as asas. – Lily explicou o efeito verde.

- Nossa, é perfeito Lily. – Ele disse ainda embasbacado com a beleza do pequeno objeto em suas mãos. – Sinceramente, perfeito. – Ele disse sorrindo. – O verde, parece com, com o dos seus olhos. – Ele dizia observando o pominho e olhando para Lily ao mesmo tempo, vendo que ela corara de leve.

- Valeu James. – Ela falava de leve. – Mas por que você não continua? – Ela perguntou se animando e sorrindo.

- É bem, bom, começar né? – James disse guardando o pomo no bolso. – Meu amigo oculto, é um cara muito bacana, vive na biblioteca, em seu próprio mundinho " aluado ", descobre coisas como ninguém, ainda mais com a fiel e belíssima escudeira que ele tem, não tem como você esconder coisas do cara, como não tem como mentir para você né Moony? – James finalizou com o típico jeito dele de dar de ombros.

- Espero que venha algo bom por aqui. – Remus disse se levantando e dando um abraço no amigo. – Te amo cara, marotos até o fim.

- O fim que nos agüente. – Disse James retribuindo o abraço. – Acho que isso vai ajudar nas suas minunçuosas investigações. – James disse piscando marotamente e entregando o presente a Moony.

Lupin abriu o presente, dentro um meio que estojo de investigação, o chapéu a lá Sherlock Holmes, lupa, luvas, um monóculo, luvas e um belíssimo caderno de anotações com uma caneta trouxa.

Remus sorriu, realmente era um presente maravilhosamente original engraçado e impressionantemente perfeito, por que ele era fascinado por coisas trouxas, principalmente por detetives.

- Obrigado Prongs, obrigado mesmo. – Ele disse tirando os olhos do estojo. – Bom acho que não sobrou muita gente para eu tirar. – Lupin olhou diretamente para Sirius que fez um sinal com dois dedos. – Bom o cara que eu tirei, eu espero, era o cara mais safado do colégio.

- Era não, ele vai continuar sendo, mas agora com uma pessoa só. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo Maroto vendo que Rach fazia o mesmo.

- Então bem, ele é um cachorro assumido, um conquistador nato, um amigo fidelíssimo, espero que isso tudo não infle o ego colossal dele, o primeiro o único... – Começou Remus.

- Faltou o maravilhoso. – Disse Sirius.

- E segundo ele maravilhoso... Sirius Black, The Padfoot. – Moony disse sorrindo. – Satisfeito Mi lorde? – Remus perguntou enquanto recebia um abraço do amigo.

- Muito bem meu rapaz. – Disse Sirius. – É nós cara! – Ele disse batendo de leve nas costas de Remus e pegando o presente.

- Pode crer! Rach esse presente vai lhe ser muito útil, Sirius vai aprender muito com isso. – Lupin disse sentando ao lado de Cele abraçando o ombro dela.

Sirius abriu e sorriu Maroto, realmente merecia essa, primeira a cara de espanto, mas depois entendeu tudo, Remus sabia que não demoraria para Sirius se juntar com Rach.

Três livros, bem parecidos.

" Como fazer um relacionamento durar. " " Regras básicas do casamento. " Desse ele soltou uma risada alta. " Como ser um futuro bom pai! " Sorriu bem grande, mostrou para rach os livros, ela começou a gargalhar.

- Se sabe que eu não ligaria sabe, agora que nós somos compromissados, a idéia de ter filhinhos não é muito ruim e a idéia de demorar para faze-los é ainda melhor. – Sirius disse olhando para Rach desejosamente e sorrindo maroto.

- Bom, acho que agora quem sabe? – Disse Rach fingindo inocência.

- Pessoas, desculpem a saída de emergência desse jeito. – Disse Sirius andando em direção a cadeira que Rach estava e pegando-a no colo, no que a morena soltou uma risada gostosa. – Mas temos assuntos sérios a serem tratados. – Ele disse piscando Maroto com a garota no colo e indo em direção ao dormitório masculino. – Vamos meu anjo?

- Sou sua Pads. – Ela disse sorrindo e olhando para as pessoas atrás que lhe sorriam. – Goodbye people!

O último que se viu foi Sirius subindo as escadas e um vestígio dos pés de Rach, parece que dessa vez a moreninha não atreveria se a parar por nada.

- Eu sabia que não demoraria. – Disse James.

- Parece que fomos enxotados do dormitório Prongs. – Disse Remus deitando a cabeça no colo da namorada aproveitando o carinho que ela lhe fazia no cabelo, como Cele sabia fazer aquilo.

- Bom eu tenho uma idéia. – Disse a baixinha, o mesmo sorriso Maroto de Sirius nos lábios. – Você podia dormir comigo, lá no dormitório. – Cele disse olhando para baixo, encarando os olhos cor de mel do namorado.

- Você está dizendo quê? – Lupin havia corado um pouquinho, Cele nunca propusera algo assim, tão diretamente, e muito menos na frente dos outros.

- Eu não disse nada Rem, mas disse que você podia vir. – Ela disse se fingindo de inocente.

Remus sorriu Maroto, podia ser um exemplo como fosse, mas era um Maroto em primeiro lugar. Se levantou sendo seguido pela namorada que começou a puxa-lo pelo braço.

- Garanto que vocês não sentirão nossa falta. – Disse Cele puxando Remus para a escadaria e pronunciando o feitiço para que essa congelasse.

- Tchauzinho gente. – Foi a última coisa que puderam ouvir Lupin dizer.

Sobraram então James e Lily, essa ruivinha extremamente corada, James feliz da vida, nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida.

- É parece que sobramos nós. – Ela disse olhando para os pés, olhou para os dele, usava um all star preto tradicional, homem que usava all star, tudo para Lily Evans.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de estar aqui comigo Lily. – Ele disse e aproveitando a distração dela para chegar mais perto.

- Eu não tenho verr... – Parou a frase, quando olhou na direção dele e viu quanto ele estava perto, nunca parara para ficar encarando James de perto assim, podia ver que ele tinha algumas sardas, podia até contá-las em volta do nariz dele, ele podia ver como os olhos verdes dela brilhavam peculiarmente lindos, será que era para ele?

- Sabe. – Ela engoliu em seco, sem se afastar. – Eu nunca me imaginei sendo sua amiga James... – Ela dizia vagamente.

- Você não vai ser minha amiga minha flor. – Ele disse prontamente mirando ela, como ela podia ser tão estupidamente perfeita para ele?

- E porque não? – Ela dizia, mas mal tinha terminado de falar quando sentiu os lábios quentes do Maroto sobre os seus.

James rapidamente nem deixou ela responder e beijou-a, acabou que ela caiu para cima dele, as mãos na cintura dela, pediu passagem com a língua na qual ela concedeu e começou a corresponder ao beijo, realmente, era muito mais do que qualquer Natal, assim que desgrudou os lábios dos dela, teve pouco fôlego, mas o suficiente para dizer.

- Por que você vai com certeza ser minha namorada depois dessa. – Ele disse sorrindo e aconchegando ela em seus braços. – É Lily, eu acho que te amo.

- Pois é, eu acho que te amo também. – Ela disse e sorriu. – E Ah Jamie, Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal ruivinha, feliz natal! – Ele respondeu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- E eu que achava que papai Noel não tinha fôlego para dois casais. – Ela comentou um riso engraçado.

- Que foi Lils?

- Ah nada não James, nada não, é só, te amo... – Ela disse e caiu no sono.

Ele sorriu e deixou se adormecer ali ao lado dela, num perfeito dia de Natal.

N/A: ahhhhhhhhhh...

Acho que foi a minha mais lindahhhh... mais J/L no final mas tem sim ai de quem disser que não tem! Bom pessoas estou aqui 00:30 e botando isso no document mannager! Tive que fazer uma fic de Natal e fiz né? Ta aí! Desejo a todos um FELIZ NATAL e Espero que gostem.

Dedicatórias...

A Cele ( um dos seres mais importantes nessa minha insignificância idiota ): Minha melhor amiga, minha filha, minha madrinha de casamento e minha até o fim, nós vamos nos aturar até morrer! Gabi acho que eu não preciso citar aqui a grandeza do amor que eu sinto por você guria! Mas olha aqui, amigas do peito são inseparáveis, e olha que eles já tentaram separar agente, mas por enquanto estão falhando feio nisso e vão continuar falhando afinal você vai estar sempre aqui comigo bibis, e espero estar sempre aí com você, minha única e eterna baixinha favorita! Te amo baby:

A Mari ( minha prima fofa e perversa ): minha grande amiga que eu nem conheço faz tanto tempo, mas que já faz uma diferença enoooooorme e que eu vou conhecer brevemente! Pra você lindah! Por que você é demais, fofa, me atura e ainda diz que eu sou legal!

E porque você é prima minha, e mexeu com prima minha mexeu comigo! Te amo Mari:

A Tha ( mais uma prima perversa ): Que ia fazer comentários aqui, mas não deu tempo, que sempre me alegra quando eu estou triste, e que eu faço o máximo para tentar alegra-la, lembre-se sempre da fagulha de amor okk? Te amo Tha:

E a Bia ( minha irmã gêmea de mãe diferente inseparável ): Essa é a segunda fic que vai para ela, será que eu não canso de ouvir ela dizer que non merece, e eu não canso de dizer que ela merece isso e muito mais, como a carta dela acabou de chegar quis dar um presente e ela, ela é a Anne da fic aí da carta, e é minha mana que eu amo muito e sempre amarei! Por que é hoje em dia a pessoa que mais me agüenta no msn ! Te amo Bia:

Pronto pessoas é isso aí! Bom Natal para vocês e sejam muito felizes! Muitos docinhos e Harry Potter!

Beijinhos Marotos,

Rach Franchine Black... ou

. Miss Pads .


End file.
